In multiple stage axial flow compressors it has frequently been desirable to adjust the position of all of the individual vanes in one or more rows of stator vanes, thereby varying the flow area and/or angle of discharge to improve the performance of the associated compressor stage and thereby the performance of the compressor. It is desirable that the connections between the individual vanes of the row and the synchronizing ring by which the vanes are actuated be formed to minimize looseness in order to achieve the desired precision of cooperative action between the turning motion of the ring on an axis concentric to the compressor and the pivotal movement of the vane on a substantially radial axis. The mechanisms disclosed also provide area contact between sliding surfaces rather than point or line contact, thus minimizing surface stress and wear.
The invention herein described was made in the course of or under a contract or subcontract thereunder, with the Department of the Navy.